


The Price of Freedom

by Hynessofdoom



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bane is a mastermind, Bane-centric, Other, being free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hynessofdoom/pseuds/Hynessofdoom
Summary: Bane will do anything to get out of Arkham assylum
Kudos: 3





	The Price of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own the characters, just telling a story with them

Waiting in Arkham Asylum was hard work for Bane. He was up day in and day out, thinking of ways to pass the time. He would often be led into the Courtyard during his free time, but always had nothing to do with it. Sometimes he’d throw a rock, sometimes he’d look at the sky, but, he mostly just thought of walking free again. There were some other Arkham prisoners that felt his pain, his gambit, his boredom. Thomas Eliot was once Hush, the mysterious mad man playing bat and mouse with The Batman, but when he was caught, he was sent to jail. Thomas longed to be back, back in Gotham, and he wanted to rule with an iron fist. Thomas Blake used to be a cat trapper, but just like the rest found himself in Gotham City, and he too committed crimes and was locked away. 

Not many wanted to escape, maybe Joker so he could toy with his Batsy, maybe Freeze so he could do something something his wife, but Bane wanted to escape because of the thrills. When his knee made contact with Bruce’s back and heard the pop, his head was only filled with thoughts of happiness. Bane needed his opportunity to make a break, he needed to obtain his venom again, so he could finally be free. Luckily, he would get his chance soon enough. Leonard Fiasco was transferring to Arkham soon and he could be free again. 

Leonard was known by the Eraser, he erased evidence of a crime, it was his job. He had been used by mobsters and other rouges, and now it was Bane’s turn to use him for his ultimate escape. He still needed bait but regardless, he would pitch his plan to Thomas and Thomas later that night.

“So, once we got the bait laid, we can use Eraser to erase any evidence of our tracks, steal a key, get our stuff back, and boom we're home free, I think that’s a plan”, said Bane, with his signature macho style.

“Well, problem”, said Eliot wickedly with his smile, “This place has hundreds if not thousands of guards, we're never going to escape”.

He had a point, Bane needed to revise his plan.

“Hmm, we can open all the other cells open, and cause a riot, then the guards will be distracted and we will slip off, undetected”.

Eliot and Blake winced, actual freedom, they didn't think that could be possible, this place was always an impenetrable island in a sea of Batman and his cronies, but once they were gone, Batman would be back.

Blake spoke out, “What about Batman, he can stop the plan”

Bane didn't think to consider Batman in the plan, but he knew Blake was right, Batman would be their most dangerous obstacle to overcome, there was no easy task for getting rid of the Batman, but he had to think of something.  
“Working on that”, Bane said, “I think we would need a distraction, so we can remove Batman from the Picture, and get the keys he has”

Thomas Eliot knew that he can be the key to making everything work, he knew the identity of The Batman.

“Batman is Bruce Wayne”, he said, “We got to find someone personal to him, but not like me”.

Bane and Blake knew that would be their only chance to break out, but they needed to wait.

“Let’s postpone our plans till the next shipment of prisoners”, Blake suggested, “that way, we can find someone right for our plans”

Batman brought the next shipment of prisoners to Arkham, juveniles, murderers, cannibals and Professor Pyg, the whole shebang. However, Bane and The 2 Thomas couldn’t find a prisoner that they could use as a lure, they retreated to their cells. 

“Well guess your plan was a Total bust afterall”, said Blake, “Where's Batsy’s special boy now”

Bane grew tired of the comments, but he had a point, they hadn't found someone who could hold Batman’s gaze.

Eliot however saw someone, a prisoner named Joe Chill, who was still walking around the courtyard, this was the man who took Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne from the world, he knew he had a heart of steel, and he knew this was the man for the plan.

Thomas Eliot bumped Bane on the shoulder, “You see Joe Chill over there, he killed Thomas and Martha Wayne, he’s who you need”

Bane’s spark reignited like the Olympic Torch, each time the spirit of his will and determination flickering to life each time. This was his only chance, he had to take it.

“Alright Eliot, call him over”

Blake was intrigued and his flame was back on too, he could finally walk as a free man again. 

Thomas Eliot called to Joe Chill, “Hey chilly, were busting out of this place, and we need you to distract Batman”

Joe Chill may have just gotten here, but he was already eager to be free. “What’s the plan he asked”

Bane replied to his query, “Were going to steal the keys and let everyone distract the guards allowing us to escape, and Leonard Fiasco is gonna help us cover up, aren't you”

The Eraser nodded in agreement, he wasn't exactly one for words at the moment.

“Great, come out”, answered Joe Chill back, then Bane bent the bars and they walked out in the yard.

The 4 of them went behind a bush while Joe confronted Bruce.

“Hey Brucey”, he called out to The Batman, “I killed your parents, man that was my afvorite murder yet”

They could see tears running down his face as Batman ran towards Chill. Bane couldn't believe that’s all it took to break the Batman.

Bane moved behind The Batman, twisting his arm, restraining him, while Eliot and Blake tied him with a Jump Rope. 

Batman grunted and chaffed as he was led away with The Eraser clearing any mention of the crime in question.

Eliot picked the keys clean of Batman as they tied him to the chair, but Bane wasn't satisfied. He punched Batman, liking the crunch of his knuckles, Bruce just grunted. Joe then kicked him right in the balls and Blake kicked him so hard the chair flipped over. Bane walked over to the chair and smashed it and Batman’s hands with his foot and threw him against the wall so his bones would break. Batman didn't talk while he was beat, he just groaned. The Eraser didn't say anything and just watched. Blake punched Batman in the stomach while Joe took out a knife and cut off his right ear, making him bleed. Bane then smashed Batman’s femur into pieces with his elbow and smashed his ribcage with his fist, causing massive internal bleeding. Bane wanted to deliver the final blow to Batman, but Eliot was too fast and snapped his neck, killing him. They left with the keys, and left behind Batman’s mangled corpse.

Bane didn't audibly complain that he didn't get to finish the job, but knew there would plenty of prison guards for him to mangle. They snuck behind the back and into the main control room, where they unlocked all the cells. The sounds of clicking caused immediate panic and Bat signals, but those 5 men knew that he would never come. Bane led the men towards the room where their stuff was. Bane picked up his venom, Hush got the mask and his gun, Catman got his suit back and Eraser got his stupid hat back. 

Together they punched and shot their way through guards trying to reach a jeep. When they got to the jeep they would use to escape, Bane pulled out the driver and crushed his skull into his own head. They put the shift key in the car and drove across the bridge linking Arkham to the mainland.

Bane was free, he could feel the sense of joy and wonder from their escape plan, knowing that he would dominate Gotham one day soon.

Eliot was conflicted, free from his confines but killing Bruce was something he didn't feel right doing and it could haunt him forever.

Blake felt the rush of power he had always dreamed of when beating Batman to a pulp and escaping, he would be the one inspiring fear in people.

Joe was just happy Batman was gone and glad to be a part of it all.

Bane looked at his crew and asked, “What do you feel lads, we've finally escaped”

The Eraser opened his mouth and said “I feel free at last”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please give feedback if you can.


End file.
